


temptation sensation.

by flydale_north



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Feathers & Featherplay, I said it, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Oh yes, Punishment, Tickling, and it is just the best thing, bb Hermann is ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydale_north/pseuds/flydale_north
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re going to have fun tonight, Herms. Because I’ve sort of gathered that you might be a <i>little</i> bit ticklish. Let’s see just how true that is, shall we?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	temptation sensation.

“Oh, boy, Hermann.” Newton storms into their shared lab, holding what looks to be an opened tub of cottage cheese. “You’ve really done it now.” 

“Have I, now.” Hermann looks up from the glowing lights of his holo-display and nudges his glasses off his nose. He squints up at Newton, who is advancing toward him, clearly agitated.

“You don’t even know.” Newton stops just short of Hermann’s chair and brandishes the tub in his face. “Do you recognize this?”

Hermann considers it seriously. “One of your late night snacks, no doubt.”

“Oh. Oh, very funny, Hermann. You’re a real laugh riot!” Newton is so ruffled that his voice is creaking into pitches hitherto unknown to man. “Well, let me educate you a little bit. This is a sample of bone marrow from Biantal that I’ve been cultivating in order to harvest some juicy Kaiju stem cells. Every day, a different growth medium, bit by bit. It’s been on ice for _three weeks_. Do you know where I found it this morning? Do you?!”

Hermann blanches in realization. “Oh, no. Newton, I thought it was last month’s leftovers. It was in the freezer, after all.” He looks genuinely repentant. “There’s a new shipment of food coming in this afternoon, so last night I . . . I’m sorry, Newton, I really am. Is it salvageable?”

Newton looks down. “No,” he says, in defeat. “But! Lucky for you, _extremely_ lucky for you, it isn’t the last of the marrow I have in storage. It’s just three weeks of experimentation gone down the drain.”

“You should really label your — ” Hermann starts, but Newton cuts him off, leaning in close.

“This has caused me more than a little heartbreak, you know.” He drops to a whisper. “You don’t even know how much you’re going to pay for that, buddy.”

Hermann swallows. “Don’t I, indeed?”

“Kid gloves off, Herms. This is serious business.” Quickly, before Hermann can stop him, he drops a kiss on Hermann’s nose. Hermann is too discomfited to even squawk. “I have a feeling you’re gonna make up for it tonight.”

Newton sees a chill run down Hermann’s spine.

“Tonight?” He surely isn’t imagining the hints of hunger in Hermann’s tone.

“Tonight. Pinky-swear.” He holds out his pinky and Hermann takes it gingerly between thumb and forefinger. 

Newton snorts. “You’re something else, Hermann.”

\---

And that’s how Newton finds himself kneeling over Hermann’s gloriously nude, supine form, clutching a handful of his best ties and worrying free a failed knot. Hermann holds his arms patiently above his head as Newton swears again.

“Honestly, Newton, we’ve been over this.”

“Talk me through it again?”

Hermann sighs. “Give me the tie.” He sits up slightly and holds up the silken strand so that Newton can see it clearly. “Loop at the end. Loop with the longer tail. Pull it through, and — ”

“Aha!” Newton triumphantly snatches the knot away. “That’s the ticket, Hermann. Wrists, please.” He carefully threads Hermann’s hands and wrists through the loop, then raises Hermann’s arms at the shoulder and ties a quick knot around one of the slats of the headboard. 

“Half hitch?”

“Yeah, I think I got this one . . . ” Newton fiddles with the end for a few moments, then pulls back and inspects his work. “How’s that?”

Hermann tugs carefully. The tie tightens around his wrists, pulling his forearms together and making his muscles go taut. Newton sighs at the sight, trailing a fingertip over Hermann’s exposed brachialis. “Merit badge awarded to Dr. Hermann Gottlieb,” he says appreciatively. “Always prepared.”

“I’m glad you approve.”

Newton makes quick work of securing Hermann’s ankles. “Not too tight, Hermann?”

“No, it’s . . . it’s fine.” In the dim light, Newton can see his throat bob. He crawls back up Hermann’s body, pausing to kiss one tightening nipple. 

“Now, before this gets too far . . . ” Newton trails off, balanced on one shin to rummage in the drawer beside the bed. His fingers close around a ring of leather with a cinch around it, and he pulls it out so Hermann can see.

“Oh, no,” Hermann says, closing his eyes. “Newton, blast it all. The ties are one thing, but must we use that tonight?”

Newton smiles, all teeth. “What part of ‘you’re gonna pay for that’ wasn’t clear, Hermann? If you’re not begging to come by the end of tonight, then I haven’t done my — hey!” Newton sees Hermann’s cock stir at the promise and Newton hasn’t readied him yet. He reaches down and neatly slips the ring down to the base of his cock and pulls the cinch gently. “Now, then. What’s the magic word?”

“Trombone.”

“Why — no. I don’t even want to know. Trombone it is.”

Hermann is all trussed up, looking good enough to eat, and Newton hasn’t even stripped out of his undershirt yet. Right on target, in other words. He shimmies down so he is straddling Hermann’s hips, and scratches his fingertips along Hermann’s sides. Hermann’s skin jumps and trembles beneath him. Oh, excellent.

“We’re going to have fun tonight, Herms. Because I’ve sort of gathered that you might be a _little_ bit ticklish. Let’s see just how true that is, shall we?”

Hermann’s eyes widen. “Oh, no. Not that. Newton, not — gah!” He breaks off with a gasp as Newton attacks his sides with vigor, then breaks off into bona fide giggles. Hermann’s uninhibited laughter is truly a sight to see, and Newton revels in it. Hermann squirms, his eyes pressed shut and nose crinkling. “Please, Newton!” he manages, fighting for breath, as Newton’s fingers move deftly across his middle and back to his sensitive sides. “Oh!”

“‘Please,’ _what_ , Hermann?” Newton teases. “Do I hear a sad trombone?” He lets off a bit, dancing delicate fingertips across Hermann’s skin, cocks his head, and waits. Hermann tries to pull himself together, letting out little gasps, but otherwise is resolutely silent.

“I didn’t think so. Because we both know you love this.” He crooks his fingers enticingly as he looks down at Hermann’s cock, which is, indeed, already showing considerable interest. “Don’t you, doll?”

Hermann lets out a whimper, clearly unsure of what to say. He pulls against his restraints as he chews on his lower lip.

“Regretting those knots now, aren’t you?” Newton coos, wriggling his fingers before attacking Hermann’s armpit, digging into the skin while Hermann thrashes below him.

“Ha! Oh, ha ha, Newton, I can’t — ” he says, through rapturous laughter. “Newton, I — ha, ha, ha-aa!” 

Newton is merciless, first quick and deft then slow and ruthless, determined to suss out all of Hermann’s most ticklish spots and exploit them for all they are worth. He grins to himself every time he hits gold, such as the dip below Hermann’s ribs, which rewards him with a scream that degenerates into the sweetest of giggles.

“I think someone’s enjoying themselves a bit too much,” Newton says, noting with a smile that Hermann’s cock is now full and leaking, beautifully tight against the leather ring. Newton himself is throbbing with delight and loving every minute of it. He scrapes his fingers down Hermann’s lean form then removes them completely, watching Hermann gasp and heave as he tries to recover. “It’s time for something a little different.”

Newton gets up and fetches his work bag from the floor. He searches through the side pocket and his fingers close triumphantly upon his prize, which he draws out reverently.

“I’ve been saving this for something special. Turns out that something special is tonight.” He turns, allowing Hermann to see the fluffy white feather he’s twirling between two fingertips.

Hermann gives a sharp intake of breath. “Newton . . . ” he says imploringly.

Newton cups a hand around his ear and waits.

Hermann allows him nothing but the tiniest of whimpers.

“Good boy.” 

He climbs back onto the bed, sitting beside Hermann’s quivering form. “I think I’ve been waiting all my life to do this,” he says as he slowly brings the feather down to glance against Hermann’s cock.

The reaction this brings is instantaneous. Hermann shrieks like a schoolgirl, knees bending as he tries to torque his groin away from the feather. Newton draws it agonizingly up and down Hermann’s leaking cock, undeterred by Hermann’s suffering. He notes with delight that Hermann’s cock, despite the way the rest of its body protests, is jerking up to meet the feather’s touch upon every up-sweep, seeking the stimulation however it can get it. Hermann is laughing and squirming, face contorted and muscles trembling.

“Hermann, baby, this is just too good.” Newton brings the feather upward and twirls it under the head, making sure to tickle the frenulum just so. Hermann bucks and screams, whether in agony or delight Newton doesn’t know — possibly both. He sure isn’t safe-wording. The head of his cock, which was already darkening under the tense restraint of the ring, is turning veritably purple now. Newton trails the tip of the feather across the fluid dripping from the slit, sweeping a wet path across Hermann’s glans, then changes course to flick it rapidly over the twitching head.

“Newton, please, please, have mercy!” Hermann shrieks. 

“What was that, Herms?” Newton smiles, reaching up with his free hand to dig into Hermann’s pecs.

“Please!” Hermann wails, jerking wildly. “It’s too much! Ha! Oh! Newton! Ha ha ha!”

Newton considers, resuming the feather’s slow path up and down Hermann’s tortured arousal. “You do beg so prettily, Hermann, darling. You want to come?”

“Yes!” Hermann gasps. “Yes, please, oh, ha ha, please! I beg you, Newton — please let me finish! Oh! I can’t — truly, I can’t — ”

“Baby, you only had to ask,” Newton hums sympathetically. He drops the feather on the mattress, and straddles Hermann yet again. With one quick motion, he releases the clasp on the cock ring, making Hermann sigh and whimper. Before Hermann can get too used to the lack of stimulation, he brings two fingers of both hands down to wriggle at the tight knot of his testicles, while at the same time leaning forward to take the head into his mouth.

Hermann cries out, wrenching his body spastically, simultaneously seeking the wet heat of Newton’s mouth and trying in vain to jerk away from the touch of his fingers. After a few wild thrusts, his need for the former seems to win out, and he moans and whimpers as he is brought ever closer to the edge.

Foreseeing his impending release, Newton takes pity and removes his fingers, sucking down as far as he can. Just as Hermann lets out a final scream, stilling and crying, he reaches up and teases the sensitive area right below his ribs. Hermann comes into his mouth in dizzying spurts, giggling — giggling! — through his orgasm until he finally collapses into the bed with a sigh.

Newton swallows and sits up, wiping his mouth. “Wow.” He pauses to consider the heaving sight beneath him. “Uh, give me a second . . . ” He reaches down to finally free his cock from the confines of his underclothes and grips it firmly. “Oh, yeah, Hermann,” he sighs, stroking it languidly. “That was fucking amazing. Was it good for you too?”

“Yes,” Hermann admits. “Oh, yes, it was wonderful.”

At that confession, Newton stills and groans, painting Hermann’s bound form with white lines and dollops. He strokes himself through to the end, moaning, then drops his head to his chest, panting heavily.

A small voice comes to him from far away. “Newton, if you wouldn’t mind . . . ?”

“Oh! I’m sorry, Herms. Let me get that.” He scrambles up the bed, and with shaking fingers, releases the tie securing Hermann to the bedframe. He grips both of Hermann’s wrists in one hand as the catch is undone, and gently, massaging one bicep, brings his arms down to rest beside him.

“Fucking hell, Hermann. I’m almost tempted to let you throw away every Kaiju sample I own if it means I get to do that,” Newton grins down at Hermann’s recovering form.

“I’m almost tempted to do the same . . . if it means you get to do that,” Hermann replies, hesitation clear in his voice.

“You really liked it?”

“Regretfully, I did,” Hermann grumps, or almost grumps, though his lips twist upwards in a smile. Newton leans down and catches Hermann’s mouth in his own, kissing him sweetly in an unspoken apology for any suffering he’s caused. He can’t resist reaching for Hermann’s side and tickling him once again. Hermann squeals into the kiss and catches Newton’s hand in a vice grip.

“Don’t you even _dare_ ,” he warns.

“Or you’ll do what?” Newton laughs, gloatingly. He doesn’t expect it when Hermann reaches up and attacks his sides, easily felt through the skintight undershirt. He shrieks and giggles maniacally, twisting his body away and collapsing on the bed next to Hermann.

“Newton, darling," Hermann murmurs sympathetically. "Revenge can be very sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now with [beautiful fanart](http://eckses.tumblr.com/post/69819964887/eveningofmylife-so-once-i-wrote-this) (nsfw, quite obviously) by eckses. ;_; That picture would be on my wall if it wouldn't invite comments.
> 
> This fic was helped along by the recent chapter in _What He Does When You’re Asleep_ by Keller Process, for giving me ticklish!Hermann. 
> 
> Thanks to thericketandoo for the safe word. :D
> 
> Title, of course, from the main title of _It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia_.
> 
> [Follow me on the Tumblr if you fancy it!](http://drhermannhottlieb.tumblr.com)


End file.
